Leman Russ
thumb|270px|Leman Russ, antes de la Herejía de Horus. Leman Russ, también conocido como el Rey Lobo y el Gran Lobo, es el Primarca, actualmente desaparecido, del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Lobos Espaciales. Dirigió a la Legión de los Lobos Espaciales durante la Gran Cruzada y la Herejía de Horus, y es famoso en la historia imperial por su odio hacia los poderes psíquicos y la hechicería, a los que consideraba deshonrosos. Algunos rumores afirman que él es el desconocido Señor Lobo responsable del reciente regreso de la 13ª Gran Compañía de los Lobos Espaciales al Espacio Real, tras diez milenios de lucha contra el Caos en la Disformidad, durante la 13ª Cruzada Negra. Algunos modelos de tanques utilizados por la Guardia Imperial han recibido su nombre. El Tanque de Batalla Leman Russ es el más famoso, y existen varios modelos de dicho tanque que son ampliamente utilizados en todo el Imperio de la Humanidad, como el Leman Russ Demolisher. Historia Llegada a Fenris En los albores del Mleft|thumb|300px|Leman Russ en Fenrisilenio 31, después que finalizaran las Guerras de Unificación y estableciera su dominio sobre una Tierra unida, el Emperador de la Humanidad creó a los primarcas, hijos sobrehumanos cuyos genomas fueron cuidadosamente elaborados al mezclar y combinar rasgos de su propio código génetico. Cada uno de ellos era un modelo único que superó a los humanos normales en todos los sentidos. Todos y cada uno de estos hijos primogénitos del Emperador fueron concebidos para convertirse en los futuros líderes de la Gran Cruzada: una expedición a los confines de la Galaxia para unir y recuperar todos los mundos colonizados de la humanidad bajo un solo estandarte, para reconquistar unos planetas que habían quedado separados de la "madre tierra" durante los milenios de la Era de las Oscuridad. Los primarcas serían unos guerreros cuya extraordinaria capacidad física se vería superada sólo por su serenidad, por un carisma sublime y por un intelecto sin igual. No hay registros Imperiales que expliquen los acontecimientos que provocaron que los primarcas se extraviasen accidentalmente en lugares tan lejanos de la galaxia. Lo que se sabe a ciencia cierta es que mientras los primarcas todavía estaban en el interior de las cámaras de incubación durante su periodo de gestación secreta en el laboratorio genético del Emperador muy por debajo de la superficie de la Cordillera del Himalaya, un violento y repentino vórtice de disformidad se abrió en medio del laboratorio. Los poderes ruinosos de la Galaxia consiguieron abrir una brecha en la disformidad despistando y evitando a la multitud de Guardias Psíquicos que el Emperador había colocado en su laboratorio y se apoderaron de las cápsulas donde se encontraban los Primarcas, arrastrándolas al interior del vórtice de disforidad y dispersándolos hasta los extremos confines de la galaxia. Uno de los infantes primarcas fue a parar a la región occidental al norte de la galaxia, en un remoto y frío mundo letal denominado Fenris por sus habitantes humanos, los descendientes de los antiguos colonos que habían regresado a un primitivo estado pre-industrial. Teniendo en cuenta la dureza del clima de Fenris, podemos asegurar que un niño solo, perdido y desamparado habría muerto congelado casi inmediatamente tras su llegada a la superficie del planeta. Se sospecha que el primarca bebé fue adoptado y cuidado por una semi-consciente loba de Fenris; en más de una ocasión, en los años posteriores, el primarca mencionó su parentesco lupino. Leman Russ se crió entre lobos, teniendo como hermanos a dos lobos Fenrisianos "Freki" y "Geri", que posteriormete se convertirían en sus compañeros inseparables . Capturado thumb|290pxLos datos del registro Imperial acerca el Patrimonio de los Lobos Espaciales y del origen de Russ los debemos en su mayor parte al laborioso trabajo llevado a cabo durante toda la vida de el escaldo Gnauril el Viejo, un contemporáneo del antiguo rey de Fenris: Thengir. La Saga de Gnauril,'' la Ascensión del Rey Lob''o, habla de una fatídica helada, cuando el joven primarca se unió a su manada de lobos de Fenris y atacaron una aldea humana para asaltar los almacenes de los alimentos. Los habitantes del pueblo se defendieron contra los lobos de Fenris y el primarca, que iba a cuatro patas como si de un animal se tratase, luchó contra los habitantes del pueblo con una ferocidad sin límites para permitir que sus hermanos lobo escaparan con vida antes de escapar él también hacia la congelada tierra salvaje. Como nunca antes habían visto una criatura tan temible como el primarca salvaje, la gente de la aldea rogaron a Thengir, el Rey de los Russ, que los librarse de aquella letal amenaza. En una semana, el rey envió a un grupo de ataque de cazadores y aldeanos, armados con decenas de arcos y flechas untadas en veneno Drake y cuchillos y espadas tan afiladas como para atravesar la corteza de un roble para eliminar aquella inesperada amenaza para el bienestar de sus súbditos. El grupo de ataque mató a muchos miembros de la manada del primarca, que fueron atravesados por las lanzas y las flechas de los cazadores. Incluso se las arreglaron para matar a la venerable loba la cual murió defendiendo su camada. La loba se las arregló para poner fin a las vidas de cinco de los cazadores antes de que finalmente sucumbiera a sus flechas envenenadas. El extraño y salvaje niño lobo, se quedó de cuclillas gruñendo sobre el cadáver de la loba, mientras el veneno de las flechas acababa con su constitución de hierro, con tantas astas atravesándola como plumas pegadas sobre su cara y espalda. Después de aquello, Leman Russ fue sometido y llevado, atado y amordazado, ante el rey Thengir. Aprendiendo a ser humano El niño-lobo fue adoptado y cuidado por la casa real de Fenris, donde su formación y aleccionamiento sobre los conocimientos de los hombres finalmente comenzó. Entre su propia especie por primera vez, Leman desarrolló rápidamente sus habilidades, mostrando una aptitud natural para las artes de la guerra. Aprendió a hablar al mismo tiempo que adquiría un grado de maestría en las armas primitivas, las hachas de acero y las espadas. Aunqué todavía gruñía como un animal al reir o entonaba un desafinado aullido hacia el cielo en ocasiones, el primarca poco a poco se dió cuenta de que era más humano que no lobo, pero apercibiendo a la vez que se había convertido en un ser muy superior a ambos. Cuando Russ venció en su tercera sesión de entrenamiento al campeón de la Guardia del Rey y entregó al monarca sus hachas de guerra después de desarmarlo, Thengir reconoció que aquel joven estaba destinado a la grandeza. El primarca pronto habló el dialecto de Fenris, de estilo gótico bajo, con una elocuencia poderosa, y una noche, Thengir lo consideró digno de recibir un nombre de verdad. El rey le puso nombre al ex niño-lobo: Leman Russ. Heroica subida al poder Mucho de lo que se sabe de los primeros años de Leman Russ en Fenris se debe a los rumores y las leyendas ya que su fama se extendió rápidamente entre las tribus de Fenris. Se decía que era capaz de hacer retroceder él sólo a la totalidad de los ejércitos enemigos del rey Thengir sin sufrir ni un rasguño, que era capaz de arrancar robles centenarios de raíz y llevarlos en los hombros de dos en dos, incluso que podía luchar con los lanudos mamuts de Fenris derribándolos y asarlos para el festín que se celebraba cada noche. Cuando el rey Thengir murió, no había duda de quién habría de sucederle como monarca de los Russ. Por lo tanto, el Rey Leman Russ ocupó el trono. Con el tiempo, su liderazgo fue reconocido por todas las tribus del gélido mundo las cuales le fueron rindiendo pleitesía tratando de beneficiarse de su sabiduría y su extraordinaria habilidad con las armas en un mundo donde los débiles no sobrevivían durante demasiado tiempo. El Rey Lobo thumb|left|343px|Primarca Leman RussY así sucedió que Russ fue aclamado como Rey de todo Fenris, y llamado el Rey Lobo. Por méritos propios se ganó el respeto de todos los habitantes de Fenris: su juicio se consideró tan fuerte como su brazo y su autoridad era indiscutible. Ningún hombre ni bestia podía superar al Rey Lobo y ninguna tribu podía hacer frente a sus ejércitos. Dentro de su reino existía una tregua entre el hombre y el lobo. En su corte se hallaban los señores de la guerra más feroces y las más hermosa de las doncellas. Los relatos de sus poderosas conquistas se extendieron como un incendio en las praderas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los ojos de Terra se volvieran hacia sus obras. Cuando las flotas de la Gran Cruzada del Emperador se acercaron a Fenris, escucharon las historias de las gestas del increible rey de Fenris y si el Emperador daba pábulo a dichas proezas era porque sabía que sólo uno de sus hijos perdidos podría ser su origen. El Emperador finalmente se decidió a reunirse en persona con el Rey Lobo de Fenris, reconociendo que ésta poderosa figura sentada en el trono de Fenris era uno de sus hijos perdidos. Y así fue que las majestuosas naves espaciales del Emperador emprendieron el viaje hasta el centro del mar de estrellas, situándose sobre el helado planeta escasos años después de la ascensión de Russ al trono que había forjado mediante la unión de todas las tribus rebeldes de su mundo. El Emperador y el Rey Lobo El Emperador, disfrazado con una túnica larga, lisa y envuelto en un disfraz de runas psíquicas de confusión entró en la larga estancia de Russ. Los lobos de Fenris y los pocos nativos que allí se encontraban y que tenían ojos de lince y suficiente sobriedad captaron esta nueva y poderosa presencia. Russ se negó a rendirle homenaje como el Maestro de la Humanidad. El Emperador sabía que el orgulloso Russ nunca se inclinaría a su gobierno sin ser probado en un duelo, pero consciente de su propio poder sabía que aquella refriega no sería nada para él. ¿Quién podría vencer en lucha contra un dios viviente? ¿Quién podría mantenerse firme en la presencia del Maestro de la Humanidad? Los Tres Retos El extraño viajero se acercó al esplendoroso Trono del Lobo y a su majestuoso ocupante, manteniéndose firme y mirando fijamente hacia Russ el cual presidía el banquete. Fue entonces que el desconocido le ofreció su desafío. La naturaleza del concurso la decidiría el Rey Lobo. Si ganaba, el desconocido no pidió nada como premio, tan solo que se le permitiera beber a la diestra del rey durante el banquete. En cambio Russ exigió al forastero que si perdía, serviría a instancias del rey por un año. Descorazonado, el desconocido aceptó.thumb|151px|El Emperador, indignado, se enfrenta a Russ Russ desafió al Emperador a una serie de pruebas. El Rey Lobo no quería estropear una buena fiesta y su primer reto fue un concurso de comer. El extraño comía bién, consumiendo muchas veces más manjares que los más vigorosos guerreros del rey los cuales comían sin parar. Pero cuando el Emperador levantó la vista de su plato, Russ ya había acabado con tres uros enteros. El desconocido había perdido el primer desafío. Pero el rey estaba disfrutando con la contienda. Se dió cuenta de que el viajero de capa marrón tenía el espíritu de un fenrisiano. Y de tal modo, desafió al extraño a una borrachera. Pero en el momento en que el viajero debía empezar su sexto barril de hidromiel fenrisiana, tuvo que detenerse dado que no había nada más que beber en la sala. El Rey Lobo ya había agotado toda la hidromiel de la fiesta. Una vez más, el Emperador había perdido. La luz de la cólera apareció en los ojos del viajero. Impulsado por la decepción que le causó su hijo perdido, el viajero acusó a Leman Russ de ser un borracho y un glotón, incapaz de lograr nada más en la vida que llenar su estómago y cantar historias huecas. El Rey Lobo, con mucha calma, sopesó las palabras lanzadas por el extranjero y valoró las consecuencias de su último desafío. El tribunal quedó en silencio, sin atreverse ni siquiera a respirar y ahogando un grito de exclamación cuando Russ desenvainó su gran espada y se subió a la larga mesa del banquete. Para el tercer desafío Russ se jactó de poder derrotar al Emperador en combate. El Emperador, arrojando su disfraz de runas psíquicass y cayendo la capucha que cubría su rostro, reveló su verdadera forma: un ser mucho más alto que cualquier hombre, envuelto en esplendor y vestido con su barroca y dorada Armadura de Energía. Esta vez, el Emperador derrotó a Russ, derribándolo con un poderoso golpe de su Guante de Energía. Cuando Leman Russ recuperó la consciencia una hora después, admitió la derrota y con una sonrisa ensangrentada en sus labios rotos, juró lealtad a su verdadero padre, el Emperador de la Humanidad. La VI Legión y la Gran Cruzada thumb|left|El majestuoso Rey Lobo El Emperador se llevó al gran Rey Lobo lejos de Fenris y comenzó a instruirle en la tecnología y los viajes que permitían atravesar las estrellas del Imperio. El aprendizaje del primarca y su formación respecto a todos aquellos temas fue tan rápida, que en cuestión de semanas el Emperador juzgó a Russ digno de dirigir a sus ejércitos en la Gran Cruzada por toda la Galaxia. Leman Russ fue presentado ante los guerreros de la VI Legión de los Marines Espaciales, los cuales habían sido creados mediante la implantación de la semilla genética cultivada a partir del propio ADN del primarca. Y así fue como Leman Russ se convirtió en el padre, progenitor y Señor de la recién nombrada Legión de los Lobos Espaciales de las legiones Astartes y se unió a la titánica y gloriosa Gran Cruzada del Emperador. Leman Russ iba armado con su tres veces bendita Armadura de Energía y la gran espada que llevase en Fenris fue reemplazado por la legendaria Espada Gélida Mjalnar, cuyos dientes fueron arrancados de las fauces del Gran Kraken Gormenjarl y de los cuales se forjó. Supuestamente, la hoja podía partir las gélidas montañas de Fenris por la mitad. Con su poderosa Espada Gélida, Russ se submergió de lleno en la batalla, siempre en vanguardia de todas las contiendas y venciendo a todo enemigo que osase entorpecer su letal avance. A lo largo de todas las largas y difíciles batallas de la Gran Cruzada, los Lobos Espaciales y sus lupinos aliados, los Lobos de Fenris, estaban siempre en la línea del frente y anunciaban con aullidos la llegada del Primarca. La Herejía de Horus thumb|left|240px|Leman Russ empuñando a [[Mjalnar.]] Las campañas militares de Russ para anexar nuevos mundos a la causa Imperial o devolviendo la luz de la Humanidad a planetas perdidos tras la Era de la Oscuridad le llevaron a los rincones más lejanos de la galaxia, a muchos años luz del Segmentum Solar. Pasaron muchos años y cientos de mundos con sus poblaciones humanas fueron anexadas al Imperio, pero con el tiempo esta edad dorada se acercaba a su inevitable final. En un acto que desgarraría la galaxia para siempre, el hermano de Russ el Primarca Horus, el nombrado Señor de la Guerra de la Gran Cruzada, el progenitor de la Legión de los Lobos Lunares, así como el hijo más favorecido del Emperador, se apartó de la luz y abrazó los poderes de la oscuridad para satisfacer su ambición oscura de usurpar el trono de su padre en Terra. Este gran cisma más tarde conocida como la Herejía de Horus casi desgarra completamente el Imperio. Las artimañas de Horus y sus engaños corrompieron nada menos que a nueve Legiones de Marines Espaciales, ya sea por coacción, malversación o la corrupción. Los Lobos Espaciales, aunque no estuvieron presentes en los últimos días de la Herejía, durante la Batalla de Terra, tuvieron su protagonismo en los albores de la Herejía de Horus. Fue en los comienzos desastrosos de este periodo que los Hijos de Russ comenzaron su eterna y sangrienta pugna con la Legión traidora de los Mil Hijos. La Quema de Próspero Artículo principal: Batalla de Prospero thumb|312px|El Asalto a ProsperoEn marcado contraste con los Lobos Espaciales, tildados de salvajes y bárbaros, la Legion de los Mil Hijos estaba obsesionado con la búsqueda de la sabiduría y el conocimiento, especialmente en relación con la brujería y el poder psíquico de la Disformidad. Su Primarca Magnus el Rojo tenía la piel del color del cobre, el cabello del color del fuego y lo más sorprendente de todo, un solo ojo después que el otro lo perdiera por su dedicación contínua en la hechicería. Por su fuerza, el primarca Magnus fue alabado como un gran guerrero, llegando incluso al nivel de Russ, pero Magnus prefirió gastar sus energías persiguiendo el aprendizaje último y el dominio sobre la antigua sabiduria arcana antes que el perfeccionamiento de las artes de la batalla. Sus singularidades físicas nunca fueron señaladas por los demás primarcas, después de todo, muchos de ellos tenían alguna u otra peculiaridad física. Sin embargo, al Rey Lobo le aterrorizaba el interés de su hermano por la brujería, creyendo que era algo maléfico y deshonroso. A pesar de ello el Emperador se negó a escuchar las sospechas de Russ, debido a que Magnus era uno de sus propios hijos y además el propio Emperador era el más poderoso psíquico que ha conocido la humanidad. A medida que los acontecimientos que condujeron a la Herejía de Horus se fueron sucediendo, Magnus el Rojo, previó la corrupción de su hermano Horus a través de las hebras del destino escondidas en la Disformidad y la posterior guerra que asolaría el Imperio. Magnus envió un mensaje psíquico al Emperador, advirtiéndole que Horus había sido corrompido por los poderes de la oscuridad. Pero para que el mensaje llegara hasta su padre, tenía que ser lo suficientemente potente como para sobrepasar los escudos psíquicos que se habían erigido para rodear el Palacio Imperial, donde el Emperador ejecutaba un proyecto altamente secreto en los niveles más bajos del palacio, un proyecto que permitiría usar la telaraña Eldar en beneficio de la humanidad. La sobrecarga y posterior interrupción de los escudos psíquicos del Palacio Imperial permitió a las entidades malévolas del Caos realizar un asalto caótico penetrando a través de la parte humana de la telaraña poniendo en riesgo a la propia Terra. El Emperador se encolerizó por los actos de Magnus ya que había hecho caso omiso de la decisión tomada en el Consejo de Nikaea en el cual se había prohibido el uso de la brujería, siendo declarada ilegal en el Imperio. El Emperador decidió creer que se trataba de Magnus y no su querido hijo Horus, el que había sido corrompido por los Dioses del Caos y sólo buscaba calumniar gravemente a su hermano. Los Mil Hijos habían continuado en secreto la práctica de la hechicería, a pesar del decreto imperial que lo prohibía específicamente. Revelando su culpabilidad, el Emperador no vió otra opción que enviar a Leman Russ al hogar de la Legión de los Mil Hijos, el planeta Próspero y traer de vuelta a Magnus el Rojo a Terra para dar cuenta de sus thumb|left|105px|La Ciudad de la Luz, en ruinasacciones y su violación a la ley imperial. El Emperador creyó que Magnus y su legión debían ser los verdaderos traidores y Russ se dejó convencer facilmente para ejecutar dicha misión a causa de sus antiguos prejuicios contra la brujería y la fascinación enfermiza que Magnus mostraba por ella. Una vez que Russ y su legión estaban de camino hacia Próspero, Horus convenció a Russ de la traición de Magnus, y le llenó el corazón con una cólera ardiente contra su hermano. Aún más, convenció al Rey Lobo de que el Emperador había cambiado sus órdenes y en vez de llevar consigo a Magnus a Terra quería que los Lobos Espaciales y las fuerzas de refuerzo de las Hermanas del Silencio, del Adeptus Custodes y del Ejército Imperial lanzaran un asalto planetario a gran escala contra Próspero para acabar con los Mil Hijos y con Magnus antes de que pudiera volverse contra el Imperio. Las malévolas tretas de Horus tuvieron éxito y Próspero fue asaltado y bombardeado, causando la muerte a millones en cuestión de días. La capital del planeta, la gran ciudad de Tizca, la Ciudad de la Luz, quedó reducida a un paisaje destrozado de pirámides incandescentes. Y a pesar de una enconada defensay del uso masivo de la hechicería, los Mil Hijos, no pudieron hacer frente a la furia de toda la legión de los Lobos Espaciales y sus aliados imperiales en el campo de la guerra. Duelo de Reyes: El Rey Carmesí contra el Rey Lobo En la titánica batalla final entre Leman Russ y Magnus el Rojo, el primarca hechicero utilizó su poder para hacerse más fuerte y poderosos y resistir el ataque del Rey Lobo, llegando a perforar uno de los corazones de Russ con su espada disforme. Enfurecido al límite por la deshonorable hechicería, Russ concentró todas sus fuerzas y agarrando a Magnus por la cabeza, lo levantó por encima de sus hombros y lo lanzó sobre su rodilla, partiendo la espalda del Rey Escarlata. La larga y cruenta batalla estaba a punto de terminar. Russ tiró a Magnus al suelo listo para darle la estocada final.thumb|192px|Leman Russ Durante la Batalla de Prospero Mientras esta épica batalla se desenvolupaba, un grupo de poderosos hechiceros de los Mil Hijos convocaron una grieta a la diformidad después de haber pedido ayuda al Dios del Caos Tzeentch, el cual aceptó el trato que le proponían los astartes de Tizca. En ese momento Magnus y los Mil Hijos supervivientes desaparecieron súbitamente en la disformidad, evitando en el último instante que Magnus fuera ejecutado por Russ. Lo que quedaba de la legión de los Mil Hijos se materializó en el Planeta de los Hechiceros, un lugar donde Magnus juró llevar a cabo su venganza contra el Emperador y el Imperio. Un Imperio que los había tratado de un modo injusto y por ello había destruido la legendaria ciudad de Tizca. El rencor entre los Lobos Espaciales y los Mil Hijos se prolongaría durante milenios, a pesar de que los Lobos Espaciales se encontrarían lejos de Terra y no jugarían un papel importante durante las batallas más importantes de la herejía. 'Tras la Herejía' 'La Segunda Fundacion' Después de la Herejía, durante la Segunda Fundación, cuando el Primarca de los Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman, propuso dividir a todas las Legiones de Marines Espaciales leales restantes, en distintas capítulos de 1.000 hombres para evitar otro intento de rebelión y que otra guerra civil pudiera tener éxito. Leman Russ se nego a dividir su Legion, protegiendola con exito. Evitando que cayera en este destino a través de varios apretones de mano. Oficialmente se dividio la Legión en "Las 13 grandes compañías", cada una dirigida por un capitán llamado Señor Lobo. Sin embargo, los Lobos Espaciales tuvieron en cuenta que serian un capítulo único en el marco del nuevo esquema a pesar de ser muchas veces mas grandes de tamaño que lo que indica la norma del Codex Astartes respecto a un capitulo. De esta manera, los Lobos Espaciales conservaron su grandesa original y el poder de un modo como ningún otro capítulo de los Adeptus Astartes. 'La Desaparición de Russ' thumb|322px|Lanza de Russ Años más tarde, después de que Horus y las legiones traidoras habían sido derrotadas, expulsadas hacia el Ojo del Terror, y que los Lobos Espaciales habían evitado con éxito que se les dividiera en capítulos sucesores, todos los Lobos Espaciales y los Señores Lobo, incluido el mismísimo Gran Lobo, se reunieron para un gran festin en Fenris. La festividad, conocida como la "Fiesta de la Ascensión del Emperador", conmemoró el día en que el Emperador derrotó a Horus y "ascendido" de nuevo en el Immaterium en el Trono Dorado. En esta ocasión, Leman Russ silencio el gran salón de sus guerreros para hablar, pero luego se quedo congelelado sobre su trono mientras tenia sus ojos vidriosos como si viera una visión. Los Lobos Espaciales alli reunidos vieron con horror como su primarca cayó de rodillas y pidió a su Guardia del Lobo y a sus más allegados que lo asistieran, todos, excepto el más joven, Bjorn Garra Implacable. Dando a sus compañeros más cercanos sus ultimas instrucciones, Russ volvió y salió del Gran Salón, con su guardaespaldas en un transporte, dejando sólo atrás a Bjorn. The tale of his disappearance is retold every thousand years by the Dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed, the oldest Astartes Dreadnought still in service in the entire Imperium. It is believed by some Astartes amongst the Space Wolves that Russ left Fenris and journeyed into the Eye of Terror to find the fabled Tree of Life, a font of uncorrupted Warp energy hidden somewhere within the Immaterium that bears fruit said to be able to heal the Emperor and restore him to full life. thumb|266px|Retrato del Primarca Leman RussEvery year after his disappearance, Russ' place was laid at the same feast. Every year his drinking horn was filled should he return. For seven long, painful years the Space Wolves waited patiently for their lost Wolf King to return to them, but when he failed to do so, Bjorn was elected the new Great Wolf and led the Chapter on their first Great Hunt to search for Russ. The Great Companies dispersed amongst the stars searching for their lord and Bjorn took his search to the Eye of Terror itself. There Bjorn was mortally wounded and entombed in a Dreadnought as the Space Wolves returned to Fenris. Over the various Great Hunts in the millennia since, many glorious victories have been won, each hunt beginning when Russ speaks through visions into the minds of the Chapter's Rune Priests, granting his sons his wisdom from time to time and sending them on new quests. None have succeeded in the final goal of recovering their gene-father, but Russ has assured his sons with his final words that he will return to them in time for the final battle of the Imperium against the Forces of Chaos, a period he called the "Wolftime." Many Space Wolves believe that time will soon be upon them and the Imperium of Man at the end of the 41st Millennium as various forces all seeking the destruction of Mankind begin their final assault upon humanity. Even now, reports of the 13th Great Company's return from the Eye of Terror during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41 may portend the coming of the Wolf King... 'Objetos sagrados' * Yelmo del Lobo de Russ. * Lanza de Russ. * Mjalnar. 'Citas referidas' "Los Lobos Espaciales veneran al Emperador como el mayor guerrero de todos los tiempos'. El único que ha demostrado ser mejor que Leman Russ en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando los Lobos Espaciales apelan a Russ o al Emperador en batalla, es para que sean testigos de las hazañas de los hombres y juzguen a los caídos" Meditaciones sobre el Colmillo Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (Ediciones 4ª-5ª). * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (Ediciones 2ª-5ª). * Visiones de la Herejía. * Index Astartes II. * White Dwarf 231, 244, 258 (Edición estadounidense), 247, 259 y 283 (Edición australiana). * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * Prospero en Llamas, por Dan Abnett. * La Batalla del Colmillo, por Chris Wraith. Categoría:Primarcas Leales Categoría:Lobos Espaciales Categoría:Artículos para traducir